Snowdrop and Glacier
Tundra and Blizzard's parents Snowdrowp and Glacier belong to Tundrathesnowpup- also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Snowdrop: she's has Blizzard's coloring, except she's lighter, has a white paw on each of her "socks", and has a white dot on her forehead Glacier: Is a darker version of Tundra, except his front paws are darker brown and his eyes are dark blue. Snowdrop: Sweet and caring, She was very soft-spoken and barely ever raised her voice. She tended to be a bit of a pushover, but she's very kind and loved every person she met- she was very trusting, and always saw the good in everyone- which is why she fell for Glacier. Glacier: Cold and distant, though he wasn't exactly mean to people, He just didn't care to interact with anyone and didn't like to talk to them. He gets annoyed very easily and doesn't hesitate to let people know when he's mad- using his voice and teeth for show and intimidation more than actual brute strength. All bark but no bite. Despite his cold appearance, he actually does have a soft side; which Snowdrop brought out more than anyone else. When she died, it disappeared for a long time. Snowdrop was brought home one day as a puppy by Michelle Alcorn. While her husband, David, was a bit reluctant to have a dog, he quickly fell in love with her and she was their baby until their own daughter, Noelle, was born around the time she was She loved the family unconditionally. Glacier was a round-about mutt, always bouncing from place to place, preferring to be a street dog than a family pet. Snowdrop met Glacier at the park one day while he was scrounging for food. He wasn't all that kind to her at first, but was grateful when she gave him a sandwich before Mr. Alcorn called her way. They met again later on, when Snowdrop saved Glacier from getting hit by a truck after being chased by a Dog Catcher. They two ended up falling in love, and Glacier spent two years getting accustomed to home life. He was a bit anxious when Snowdrop told him that they were going to start a family, but he grew used to the idea and ended up loving the pups when they were born. They lived in bliss for almost a year, until tragedy struck. Unfortunately, happiness turned to complete sorrow as Snowdrop was struck and killed by a drunk driver a few months after the puppies were born while she was getting the mail. She hung on long enough to tell her family how much she loved them before passing away in front of their eyes. Glacier was absolutely devastated about her death, the loving dog he had become completely crumbling into the cold dog he was before. Two months passed and once the pups were deemed big enough, Blizzard was adopted. Believing that Tundra was staying with Noelle, Glacier left, thinking that she was in good hands. What he didn't know was that Mr. Alcorn left her out on the street in a box, wrapped up in a blanket with hopes that someone would take her. A few months went by and he met a wolf named Sapphire. He had a slight fling with her, and another month later Sapphire became pregnant and months later she gave birth to three pups, Icee, Bleu, and Snowy. Glacier wanted to stay, but looking at Snowy and Icee broke his heart, every time he looked at them he would see Snowdrop. Still devastated, he left them behind, not really thinking of the consequences of abandoning his babies. It wasn't until seven years later that he managed to bring himself around to find his children...He found out all about Tundra and Icee's successes and Blizzard managing to pull himself together....He even found out he had grandkids. He explained everything to them when he found them all at the park for a family day. Glacier's family slowly accepted him again, and he was tearfully happy to become a big part of their lives, especially for his young grand-pups. He gratefully watched them grow up and have kids of their own, becoming one of the go-to pupsitters. Though he still breaks down sometimes over Snowdrop, he remembers that he'll see her again someday, especially in his dreams. He visits her grave as often as he can, often leaving Snowdrop flowers on her headstone. Eventually, after Noelle brings home some sick puppies, Glacier adopts them in as his own kids to try to make up more for being an absent father. *Glacier was a stray, though still purebred husky, he hated being tied down. He truly loved Snowdrop, but the thought of having kids made him very distant, though he stayed with her through it. Once she died, he didn't want any part of the pups and left when Blizzard was adopted, thinking that Tundra was staying at the house with Noelle. He left and met Icee's mother, mating with her before once again moving on, feeling heartbroken and extremely guilty for leading her on since he still loved Snowdrop and- not wanting to move on from her since she was his first true love. Icee looking slightly like her as well did not help his heart heal. Even though he left, he had a heavy heart and wanted to return. And years later he did, in search of his children. *Glacier feels horrible for leaving both litters of his pups behind, but happily accepts getting time with them when they're older, and tries his best to be both a better Father, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather. *Glacier passes away at the age of Tundra was heartbroken, and even Blizzard showed his emotions..But Glacier is happy being reunited with Snowdrop *Snowdrop has a quite a few siblings- four brothers and two sisters. One of her sisters is named Ashley, and one of her brothers is named Dash *Glacier was also part of a larger litter, with three sisters and two brothers, one of which is Leo, whom he lost contact with way back when they were pups. One of his sisters, Dolly, was actually friends with Snowdrop before she moved away. *If either of her pups or grandpups is distressed or in need of guidance, she'll appear to them in a dream or (rarely) as a vision in front of them. *Glacier now lives with Noelle , Mr. Alcorn , Chandler , and his new adopted pups, Frisk and Asriel. He even has a nice new collar, made of black leather and a golden tag *In the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU Glacier actually stays and raises his children instead of running away. though Blizzard remains a jerk, Glacier is there for his family and tries to raise them right *As a puppy, Glacier was actually really friendly. But once he hit his pre-teens, he just ended up moody and cold. all his siblings had mostly been adopted and when no one seemed to want him, he ran off. He grew up on the streets, distant and cold until he met Snowdrop Stories by me Present day: *Pups and the Frosty Feelings Future Generation: *Pups and the walk down memory lane Song Articles/Crossovers: *PAW Patrol/The Book of Life *I'll See You Again Stories by others *Tundra's Guardian Angel *PAW Patrol Pasts *Home sick christmas (cameo) *Snowdrop's Song *(Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! *See You Again (Glacier's version) *kokoronashi not_your_ordinary_family___by_xxpastawolfiartistxx-d82hz93.png|gift from XxPastaWolfiArtistxX on Deviantart ^^ What could have been.jpg|Gift by DJ-Doxie on Deviantart "What could have been" i'll see you again.png|"I'll see you again- woah-oh-oh- this is not where it ends, i'll carry you with me, oh, till i see you again" Inspired by a picture on Deviantart and the song by Carrie Underwood. Glacier has moments where he breaks down over Snowdrop 1425244820708.jpg|gift from pipthepuplover of Glacier watching Big Hero 6 IMG 20150506 171653.jpg|young Tundra and Blizzard with their parents before the accident made by Pipthepuplover 2015.png|Snowdrop voted and only nomination for best deceased OC gift__love_me_like_you_do_by_lunar_lex-d94axlp.png|An ADORABLE gift drawn by Lunarlex <3<3 I love it so much, thank you girly! All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 goodbye__my_angel_by_fearlessifinityx-da77r1u.jpg|absolutely adorable gift from the lovely fearlessifinityX on deviantart <3 <3 Poor babies ;u; Cryin.png|gift from jon- scene from Tundra & Icee: Pups in Time where Tundra meets her mother and gives her a hug ask3.png|All aboard the feels train!! always in spirit.png|collab with Rain~ Aunt Dolly comforts Tundra about her mama. Inspired by Chuckie's mom's poem from the episode "Mother's Day" Meet the huskies by pokemonluvergirl2-d82glgw.png|Snowdrop and glacier's first pic Category:Females Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Deceased characters Category:Relatives Category:Families Category:Parents Category:Male Character Category:Female Character Category:Tundra's Family Category:Civilian character Category:Husky Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon